Odaiba Tales and Beyond
by The Arn
Summary: It's a story about a diffrent phase in the life of Davis Motomiya. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Odaiba Tales and Beyond**

**Chapter 1**

Odaiba, the most beautiful place in the world according to some. This was especially true to Davis, it was his home and the one place that he felt like he belonged. This sorts of thoughts was common in this stage of his life. The fact of the matter was that most of his older Digidestined friends had left the for pursuing other opportunities, like going to university or finding a career of their respective choosing.

Davis on the other hand was in his senior year of high school or soon to be a graduate, in only a couple of minutes. Davis and the rest of the younger group had all been in the same school, except for Yolei, all preparing to leave for the same reasons the older group did, to prepare themselves for the future. As far he knew all of his friends had been accepted to various Universities. It was all he was hearing his friends talking about, not that he payed any attention to it because Davis were not gonna follow that path. When ever the topic came up he usually tried to change the subject or stop listening to the best of his ability. The thing he did know about his friends plans were the places he heard in their conversations they had with eachother, places like Kyoto and Osaka.

His friends were planning to leave and heading west it seemed like, away from him. The only familiar face he could spend time with was Cody because he was going to start his junior year. Daisuke still felt somewhat abandoned even though he would have Cody at home with him, but at the same time he knew he would leave too or eventually start hanging out with people his own age. '_Then there was one' _Davis often thought to himself.

Davis future on the other hand was, "Sort of straight forward" like his father called it, to open a noodle cart after high school. It was still his dream the same as it was 7 years ago. It was sort of laughable to those who didn't know him but it was his dream and he would hold on to it like his life depended on it, no matter what the cost. His parents had went along and funded his choice to jump straight into "working life" as they called it. It was with some reluctancy they had decided to pay for the necessary equiptment and starting capital but Davis had made a great case for it so they went along with it. It came with a catch though, which Davis thought was fair. He were to live at home, all expenses paid with profit going in to the Motomiya household. If buisness were to not pay off after a certain amount of time, he would go back school and get a education. It was a good plan and he was happy they supported his decision, but the biggest catch in his book were the fact he would miss all of his friends and they would not be by his side. '_I'll make it work, and will be successful no matter what' _was his answer to himself when ever he thought about his future and it was those words he gave to those who doubted him.

So there he was standing outside of his school, having left the rest of his graduating class and was standing all by himself, dressed in his school uniform with his diploma in hand. Davis had made the decision to sneak away from his fellow students who were in celebration because he knew that this era of his life was over. Davis had never been the smartest person but he knew when to fight and surrender and this time it was surrender. Surrender to the fact that he would lose something so precious to him that he could not stand it. He would be losing his friends, maybe forever because he could not possibly know what will happen in the future. Davis had also decided not to fight this either for the simple reason that he cared to deeply about them all and would do anything to see them happy.

People were now starting to exit the school area. Most of them were his fellow seniors, some of which were giving him happy greetings as they passed him. He replied with his trademark grin to most of them but his eyes were kept at the exit, searching those three special faces that he was looking for. When he finally did spot the three of them he gave them a even bigger grin and waved his two arms to show were he was. In reply they all called his name in unison with the biggest smiles he had ever seen either of them give before. Davis felt like the three of them were a uncontrolable fire of happiness coming at him and he was about to get burned, badly.

"Hey man, why did you leave?" T.K asked as the trio where almost standing in front of him.

"You know, why should i have stayed? I mean, why listen to the principal give some boring speech about the future?" Davis answered, trying to not sound as annoyed like he was.

"I thought it was a good speech actually. Really inspirational." Ken answered which was met with chuckles from the rest of the group.

"So what's happening now? Do you wanna hang out or something?" Davis asked followed by a shrug.

"I can't today, I have to get home and start packing. I think it's best to be getting it over with, you know." T.K answered while putting his arm around Kari. The gesture was met with her arm around his waist. Davis only responded with a nod and gave T.K a smile.

"I think I should go home too. I have a couple of relatives in town to celebrate graduation." Kari said with a smile directed at Davis. "I don't know for how long they will stay, but I will call you tomorrow.

Davis responded again with a simple nod and watched as his two friends bid their goodbyes. He watched the two walk down the street with their arms wrapped around eachother and he could see, even from a distance that they looked happy.

"Uhm, Davis?"

Davis had forgotten that Ken was part of their little post-graduation meeting. Davis turned to face his dark haired friend, he was starting to get frustrated with his friends at this point. _Am i really that unimportant? _Davis thought.

"Yeah Ken? I forgot you were standing there." Davis said with his eyes shifting to meet his blue haired friend.

"Is something wrong? You know you can always talk to me." Ken replied and put his hand on Davis' shoulder. Davis looked at his friend's hand before removing it.

"No. It's nothing, i was just hoping that we all could hang out today. That's all." Davis then turned to Ken so they were now facing eachother. "So you wanna hang out?" Davis added and then his friend a grin.

"Sure, if you don't mind tagging along to Tamachi first. I have to leave some stuff." Ken raised his right arm in which he was his diploma.

"Hmm Tamachi you say? Why not?" Davis replied while throwing his arm around Kens shoulders.

It was not the graduation day he expected, the four of them together in celebration after four years of torture. They weren't four friends but sometimes, one is just enough.

A/N: First chapter done. R&R if you want, i only hope you enjoyed it.

**By: The Arn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Odaiba Tales and Beyond**

**Chapter 2**

There he was laying in the complete darkness of his room, waiting to fall asleep. It was his only escape, to make this terrible day come to an end. Davis felt like time was not passing, just a great emptiness that made time stand still. He put his cover over his head, hoping that it would make him tired. As he closed his eyes all he could think about was the scenes that had transpired earlier. The scenes that made him regret, made him feel awful.

***Flashback***

_Davis and Ken were standing on platform of the Odaiba train station, waiting to catch the train to Tamachi. _

"_We just missed it, but the good news is that the next one will be here and in about ten minutes." Ken said looking at the train schedule. _

_Davis observed his friend and tried to think of something to say to him when Ken finally spoke again. _

"_So what's the plan Davis?" The blue haired digidestined asked, now standing side by side with the Burgundy hair colored boy. _

"_We are going to your place, aren't you a little to young to be senil?" Davis answered with a grin on his. _

"_Funny. I mean, what's your plan about the future?" Ken asked now having turned to face his Davis. _

"_You know, stuff. I guess i'll just take it easy for a while and then see what happens" Davis said putting his hand behind his head, while still looking down on the ground. _

"_Good plan there, Davis" Ken said with a fake grin that was probably bigger than Davis'. Ken then positioned himself in front of Davis and was not going to let him of the hook until he got a straight answer. "Can you please be serious. I am really starting to get sick of this" Ken followed, while he gave Davis a stern look. _

"_What are you talking about?" Davis replied, giving a quzzical expression. _

"_Don't act stupid. I've known you for a long time and I care about you, so just drop the act already." The blue-haired boy replied and crossed his arms to show that he was being serious. _

"_What do you want me to say Ken? If this is about my plan for the future, all I can say is that i have one. Don't worry about it" Davis said throwing his arms up in defeat._

"_I do worry though, your my friend and I will always worry." Ken replied followed by a sigh. Davis repeated with a sigh of his own. _

"_Im not the one leaving" Davis quietly said hoping that Ken would not have heard him, but Ken did. _

"_Is that what this is about? Come on Davis, me being in Kyoto do not change that. I will always be there for you" Ken said pulling his friend in for a embrace._

_As the two friends were embracing eachother, standing with their forehead connectecd. Their eyes met and Ken felt a small blush coming to his face. "I love you." Ken whispered, placing his soft hand on Davis' cheek._

_Davis in response shoved Ken away from himself. He didn't know how to react to this kind of situation. It was confusing to the gogglehead, was one of his closest friends declaring his love for him or just trying to be a supportive friend. All Davis knew for sure was that he was not gay. _

"_I think i should go home." This was all Davis could get out of his mouth. He then turned and started to walk towards the exit. _

"_Davis" Ken shouted towards his friend. _

_As Davis was heading out the exit he quickly glanced back and saw his friend sitting on a bench with his head placed in his hands. Davus tried to ignore he pain that was in his heart at that moment. He badly wanted to turn back and give his friend comfort, but something was stopping him. He instead selected to continue towards the exit, not looking back. Last thing he he heard was the train coming in to station_

***End of Flashback***

Davis pulled the cover off his head, and let out a loud moan. How could he possibly face Ken again, if what he thinks transpired is true. He could not call him either asking him that would only be embarassing and what about Ken's feelings in all this, he most be just as confused.

Davis kept seeing the image of his friend sitting all alone on that bench and the sound of the aproaching train. The same image and the same sounds over and over again, until finally he fell asleep.

**A/N: Shorter chapter this time around, but i think it was a good chapter in terms of storyline and stuff. This chapter is a product of "spur of the moment" writing. It was not the direction it was going in my head, but i thought i would be interesting. **

**If you have any suggestions or something just let me know and R&R if you want too. Other then that… I hope you enjoyed it. **

**By: The Arn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Odaiba Tales and Beyond**

**Chapter 3**

It had been about a week since Davis last saw anyone of his friends. They had tried to call and message him, but he had simply ignored it or tried making up some excuse. Davis still didn't know how to approach the situation regarding Ken and it ate him up inside. The guilt for overreacting or possibly worse, rejecting his friend's true feelings. Every time he thought about calling Ken, Davis immediately got the feeling that he should give it more time. He had run out of time to give since Ken was gonna spend the summer with his grandparents and then head over to Kyoto.

Kari had sent Davis a message earlier on his D-terminal saying that they should all meet up in the Digiworld. Davis didn't know if the others knew about what had happened between the two DNA-evolution partners, but he sure hoped that they did not.

The only thing that was clear was that he would not let Ken leave for University, with animosity or a broken heart. He owe it to himself and too Ken. The chance to make things okay again, to the best of his ability. All he could do was try.

If it all turned bad and the two of them couldn't resolve it, then at least he could get Veemon back to the real world. Davis had left him there just to be able to clear his head, with all the events going on the last couple of weeks and since there was no real danger going on in the Digiworld, so Veemon had agreed to stay.

Davis pointed his D-3 at his computer screen, took a deep breath and openend the Digi-port.

***Digital World***

Davis had arrived at a green meadow, and farther away was a lake. He could see a group of people down by the lake, just as expected. He started making his way down towards them and he could see that his entire team was there and a feeling of nostalgia crept up, like they were 12 years old again. He also got the feeling of sadness as this would be one of the last times the six of them would be together, for a long time.

"Davis" A blue creature happily shouted while running towards him. Veemon jumped into Davis' arms and the two embraced eachother. "What's up Vee? Im sorry I didn't come earlier, it's just been a lot on my mind" Davis told his partner as they broke their embrace.

"It's okay, I am just happy you're here now" Veemon replied with his trademark lisp. To this Davis gave a nod and the two of them made their way down towards the rest of the group.

Davis was met with happy greeting even from Ken and to respond he gave his famous grin. Davis started to think how he would aproach Ken, if he should just pull him aside right away or wait for a while.

"Ehm Ken? May i have a word with you? In private." Davis decided to get it over with, no matter what the consequenses would be. Ken just nodded in reply. "We will be back in just a moment" The blue haired boy added to the rest of the group. The four remaining members plus all the partner digimon stayed behind with some curiosity to what the two boys where up to.

"I wonder what that is about?"

"I wouldn't worry T.K. It's probably about something stupid, like most things regarding Davis." Yolei answered the blonde with brought a series of chuckles from the group, Veemon included.

Ken and Davis walked in silence side by side towards the other side of the lake, barely acknowledging eachothers presence. When Davis felt they were far enough away from the others, he stopped and turned to face the other the other boy.

"I am sorry Ken. I wish I wouldn't have just left you there, but I didn't know how to react" Davis gave Ken quick glance before shifting his eyes towards the lake.

"I understand" Ken replied, his eyes now also focused on the lake. "I didn't mean it like that" Ken added.

"Like what?" Davis took off his goggles and ran a hand through his hair. "And don't you dare lie to me" He then placed his goggles back on head.

"I don't know okay?" Ken said with a raised tone in his voice.

"You can tell me anything that's on your mind. I want to be here for you"

Ken now visibly upset replied to this statement by forcing his index finger in to Davis' chest.

"It's really easy for you isn't it Davis? You say 'you can tell me anything' right? But last week we had the exact same conversation, if you do remember. What happened then huh?" Davis looked on dumbfounded by his friend's outburst.

"I tell you what happened. You were feeling down for reasons I still don't know about. I wanted you to tell me what was wrong, but did you? No. So don't you dare ask me what's on my mind, when you never tell me what's on yours." Ken could feel his heart pounding like crazy, and his face engulfed in anger towards his former leader.

In what seemed like ages, but in reality was closer to thirty seconds, Ken temper cooled and he removed his finger from Davis' chest. Ken sighed, slumped down onto the grass and his face again turned towards the lake.

Davis looked at his friend with still a dumbfounded look before taking a seat next to him. The two of them sat there, staring at the water in total silence with the only sounds being made was that of the breaths that they took.

"I am scared to lose you guys" The gogglehead finally said, still not facing eachother, to which Ken simply nodded.

"And i'm scared because i don't know who i am anymore" The two boys exchanged glances, before the both of them let out a smile.

"You are Ken Ichijouji"

Davis put his hand on his friend's back. Ken sighed in reply and looked down on to the ground. "I feel that i have to say this and I don't want you to hate me for it okay? But I am not gay." Davis said seeking eye contact with Ken, who kept staring at the ground. The only reaction Ken made was in form of a sigh.

"Neither am I. At least I think i'm not." Ken finally tilted up his face from the ground and let out a sniffle. "I don't know ."

Davis kept rubbing Ken's back with his hand softly. "Like I said. You're Ken Ichijouji and that is all that counts for me."

Davis stood up, took Ken by the arm which made the blue haired boy to stand up aswell. Davis then threw his arm around his friend's shoulders and gave him a grin. "Let's just have some fun and take life as it comes alright." Ken gave a grin in reply and threw his arm around Davis' shoulders. "Sure"

**A/N: This story is still a work in progress, in every sense. But i hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**By: The Arn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Odaiba Tales and Beyond**

**Chapter 4**

"Where did you guys go? You've been gone for a while" The blonde digidestined called out to Davis and Ken who were aproaching the group.

"Oh you know guy stuff, not that you would know anything about it " Davis replied with a smirk of satisfaction. Even though Davis and T.K had grown close since their adventures, Davis still enjoyed to make fun of him from time to time. T.K just sighed and shook his head as a reply.

"Davis, sometimes I am glad that I don't have to listen to you everyday" Yolei replied with a similar smirk that Davis had just given. Davis did not know how to answer to Yolei's friendly insult, so he just responded with a groan. The DNA-evolution partners then sat down with the rest of the group.

"We were just talking about something" Ken gave Davis a quick look before shifiting his eyes to T.K. "So T.K, I heard you had something 'big' to talk about. So what's up?" Ken eyes shifted to T.K. This started a chain-reaction, which made the other 3 friends give T.K their full attention.

"Ok, as you know I was planning on joining Yolei in Osaka to study to be a writer one day." T.K took off his hat, and brushed off some non-existent dirt from it. "Yes, go on" Yolei replied gesturing with her to make her friend continue.

"Well, it's been postponed" T.K replied putting his bucket-hat back on. This statement was met with a bunch of quizzical looks and exclamations of suprise.

"What do you mean postponed?" Yolei asked giving the blonde a look of concern. _I guess i'm not the first to find out about this. _Davis thought to himself while glancing around, looking at the expression of the others.

"I talked to my grandfather two days ago and he asked if I wanted to come live with him and grandma" T.K gave Kari a look and let out a smile.

"But T.K, what about your studies?" Cody asked, still with a quizzical look.

"Like I said, im still going to become a writer. But right now, I need some time to gather inspiration and quite frankly, some alone time." T.K answered the youngest of the group.

"When?" Ken asked, looking away from the blonde. "When i'm leaving?" T.K replied which was met with a nod from Ken. "Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" Yolei, Ken, Cody and Davis exclaimed in Unison.

"I'm sorry but it was last minute for me too." Before Cody could speak, T.K stopped him. "My grandparents showed up a couple of days ago because they missed my graduation and offered me the ticket as a gift. I thought you would be happy for me, since i've told you many times that i always wanted to go back there." The blonde stood up to make his point clear.

"Yeah, but for how long? What did the people at the university say?" The blue haired destined asked.

"A year, I don't know yet. But all I know is that it's a great oppurtunity for me and the people at the university went along with it. Luckily, we had not payed the tuition fee, yet. "

Cody stood up , made his way over to the blonde and stretched up his hand. "I am going to be sad that your're leaving, but I am happy for you." T.K looked at his younger DNA-evolution partner before he completed the handshake, as the two of them exchanged smiles.

"Do you want us to wave you off tomorrow?" Ken asked, now also looking to give the repeat Cody's gesture.

"No, it's a 7 am flight. And for the record, I don't feel like crying in the morning you know" T.K replied with a grin. The crest-bearers of kindness and hope now shaking hands, before T.K pulled Cody in to join the two in a group hug.

All five of the them, were now standing looking to say goodbye to their friend. Yolei was sniffling while hugging the blonde with Ken and Cody laughing at her actions. Kari was standing about one foot way from the rest of the group, looking rather upset.

Davis on the other hand, he didn't expect this to happen so quickly. He thought he would be able to spend time with all his friends for at least a couple of more weeks. He didn't know how to react, it was like a great emptiness. Davis made his way over to Kari, standing between her and the rest of the group.

"I guess you knew about this" Davis shot Kari a glare

"I found out this morning, just before we came here" Kari returned with a glare of her own.

Davis let out a sigh, before putting his hand on the Kari's shoulder. She in return put her hand on his hand that was placed on her shoulder. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Kari asked with a sad smile. "Aren't you?"

"I already did, we talked earlier like I said." Kari replied to the burgundy haired boy. He removed his hand from Kari's shoulder and walked up to T.K.

"Hey, man. I'll see you later." Davis told the blonde and gave him a goofy grin. And like the other two boys, Davis too streched out his hand for a handshake.

"You promise?" TK answered with Davis nodding in reply. T.K then looked down at Davis' hand. "How about a hug instead or are you scared to hug me?"

Davis let out a groan, which made the others including Kari laugh before the two boys embraced.

For the next couple of hours they were in the digital world, all of them were together with their digimon. They reminisced about the good times and talked about how they would always remain friends.

For Davis, it had been a while since he had been this happy. All the worrying about his friends leaving him behind, he had finally let go of those emotions. He was going to enjoy the time he still had with them and that is exactly what he did those hours before they parted.

**A/N: Next chapter will probably have a timeskip, which i will mention if i do that. As for the direction of the story, it will be a suprise. I want to apologise for my lack of english in certain situations, im working on it. That's all i can do, alright?**

**Other than that? Well.. R&R if you want too and I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**By: The Arn **


	5. Chapter 5

**Odaiba Tales and Beyond **

**Chapter 5 **

The past couple of weeks had been strange to Davis. Yolei had gone back to Osaka after spending two weeks in Odaiba with the rest of the group and her family. The other obvious thing was that T.K was not there, even though he never admitted it to the others, Davis missed him. It was like something was missing in his everyday life, a missing piece of the puzzle.

There had been some bright spots though, Ken had changed his travel plans. Instead of going directly from his grandparents house to Kyoto to study, he had decided to come back to Tokyo and then fly from there. Davis did not know if it had anything to do with the conversation they had or if he just wanted them to have a proper goodbye.

The other bright spot was that Tai was back home, technically Tai lived about thirty minutes away and he was still living in the Tokyo area. It had been six months since the last time he saw him and Davis still felt Tai was never home though, but he did understood why Tai never was. It the same with the rest of his fellow digidestined, Davis wanted them as to be as near him as possible. That things was going to be as they always were.

Davis walked down the all too familiar streets, heading towards the Kamiya's apartment complex. He had recieved a text-message from Kari earlier that day, saying that Tai was back home for some family time and she had asked if Davis wanted to come over that evening and hang out.

Davis smiled to himself at the sight of the apartment complex where the Kamiya's resided, with the sun setting in the distance. It was one of these moments were it seemed like a whole lifetime passed in a couple of seconds, all the memories and happy times. He continued to reminisce to the point that he felt like he was on autopilot, maneuvering through the apartment complex until he found himself in front of the Kamiya's door. He knocked on the door three times before Kari opened the it.

"Hello Davis, glad you could make it" The brunette girl greeted him with a smile and she stretched her arm out as an invite to her home.

"Glad to be here" Davis replied as he moved passed the girl. "Been a while since I were here" he added as he kicked off his sneakers.

"I know. Not since our junior year or something." Kari answered as the two of them made their way towards the living room. Davis waved to Kari's parents as they passed by the kitchen and gave them a goofy grin, which was greeted with two waves from the older couple.

"So Davis, what university did you choose?" Mr Kamiya asked as Davis was about to get out of the older man's eyesight. "None" Davis replied quickly as his eyes wandered towards the living room, which was empty. Kari gave the googlehead a look of curiostiy, the two of them had never really discussed Davis' studies before, at least in terms of University studies.

"Oh, got yourself a job?" The older man asked, with the same look of curiosity as his daughter had given him. Davis shook his head in reply to the older man, who in turn nodded his head, knowning to drop the subject. "Well, It 's nice seeing you again" Mrs Kamiya said to ease the awkvard tension that had been created. "Oh, I almost forgot. Do you want some tea?" The older woman added.

"Go sit down in the living room room, I bring it to you" Kari said, as Davis made his way towards the couch in the living room. Davis sat down and could not stop wondering where Tai was. '_Maybe he's late or something' _Davis kept thinking as his eyes became locked with a picture on the wall next to the TV, a picture of Tai and Kari as kids.

A couple of silent minutes passed before Kari came and placed two cups of Tea on the coffee table. Davis could hear the front door be openened and then closed, he turned his head to face that direction. "My parents are going out to meet some friends" Kari said and took a sip of her tea.

"Where is Tai, then?" Davis raised an eyebrow towards Kari.

"He cancelled, he had some important stuff to take care of. That's why my parents went out" She replied and took another sip. David took a sip from his cup aswell, feeling rather disappointed that he would not get to see Tai. The two of them were then engulfed in silence with the only sounds being made where their breathing and when they drank their tea.

"Tell me something Davis. Why didn't you tell me that you were not going to study anymore?" Kari asked as she put her cup down and turned to face him. Davis repeted her motion with placing his empty cup on the table before he shifted his eyes in her direction. He thought about Kari's question for a couple of seconds, but the only answer he gave her was in form of a shrug.

There was a long pause again with Kari giving Davis a stern look of annoyance, while Davis rolled his thumbs. He really tried hard to avoid her continuing gaze, but it became hard after he felt Kari's fist against his arm.

"What was that for?" He said before exaggerating a groan. He then turned to face Kari again, who still had that same stern look. "Talk to me" the girl replied with a stricter tone in her voice and she kept her eyes locked on Davis.

"There is nothing to talk about" Davis said countering her with the same stern look. "I better get going" the boy added before standing up. Kari stood up aswell, blocking his passage. "Can you please move?" The burgundy haired boy said gritting his teeth.

"Not until you talk to me" Kari would not bugde, she just crossed her arms. Davis sighed and threw his hands up in defeat before slumping back down on the couch.

"Alright. I don't want to waste my time and I have a plan"

"What plan?" Kari asked before sitting her back down aswell.

"I am going to open my noodle cart, follow my dream" Kari gave him a concerned look. "That's a dream, not a plan." She firmly added.

Davis leaned back and rubbed his temples and let out a groan, in clear annoyance. Kari still would not budge and she would not until she got a satifying answer. This act really started to make Davis angry and annoyed beyond belief.

"I have it all figured out, stop asking. I am starting to get tired of your shitty attitude" He said again gritting teeth.

"I have a shitty attitude? Grow up, Davis" The brunette answered him and Davis could see she was starting to get pretty upset in her own right.

"I am over this, thanks for the tea" He stood up in a hurry and Kari did not stand in his way this time, which he was grateful for, he was really starting to lose his cool.

"Good, just walk away" Kari said she throwing him a look of anger, which he happened to catch as he had done the same thing.

"You always thought and probably still think that you're better than me" Davis said after he had turned 180 degrees and where now glaring at the girl.

"Of course, that's the problem here" Kari said as she stood up and walked toward the boy who was just glaring at her. The two of them were basically having a very intense staring contest. "It is" Davis replied, he could feel his jaw tense up even worse than before.

"I don't like this person here" Kari said pointing at the boy "I want my friend back, not this jerk"

"Well, this is all you got" He spoke up while scratching his forehead. "You didn't exactly like me all that much before anyways" He muttered out the last statment. He wished he would not have opened his mouth because he realised Kari had heard him.

"What are you talking about?" Kari gave him a quizzical look. Davis briefly opened his mouth to answer, but he remained silent. He instead just looked away and sighed. Kari looked at him, before she realised what he had meant and her eyes became filled with hurt.

"Why can't you just let that go? It was two years ago." Kari asked as she lightly shook her head.

"Because I was in love with you and I never got a chance" Davis shouted out, he took in a deep breath after he was done. He had wanted to tell her that, but he had never seen any point in doing it. Since they were such good friends and he did not want to upset her.

Kari stood on the same spot, not moving a muscle like she had frozen. Davis had never seen her like this before and he started to regret ever saying anything. "I am sorry" Kari said, barely so that he could hear it. "Me too" he replied and turned to walk towards the Kamiya's front door.

Davis put his shoes on as quick as he could, he just wanted to forget this whole thing ever happened. "Davis" a soft voice spoke to him. Davis turned around and saw Kari moving closer towards him, before she stopped about a couple of inches away. He just kept looking at her. "Please, can't we talk about this?" She added still the same soft voice.

He stood there and thought about the options he had before him, walk away or relive painful memories. Before she was about speak again, he just raised the palm of his hand in hope that he could speak first and it worked.

"It's not worth it to me, we can't change what have happened." He gave her a soft smile, like it was a peace offering. "It's worth it to me" she replied, her eyes started to water. He had not expected that to happen and it made him confused, because all his emotions started to run wild inside of him. He did not know how to feel anymore.

"What? I don't understand" It was all Davis could muster out, his whole body felt drained of all his energy. He turned the door handle and as it was all the way down, he turned to look at Kari.

"Why do you think I wanted you to come?" Kari said, her eyes where still watery. She then gave him a soft smile. Davis realised she had accepted his peace offering, which made him smile back at her.

"Good night, Kari"

Davis walked out the door and closed it behind him, not looking back. He hurried to the elevator, which was already at the same floor. He walked into it and pressed the button. The two floors he was going down, was feeling like time barely passed. Those thirty seconds were probably the slowest he would ever experience.

When Davis got out of the elevator, he started to walk a bit faster, he just wanted to get away at that moment. He honestly felt like he could physically walk away from his emotions. The feelings of messing everything up again, came to him. It had been a recurring theme in his life for the past couple of weeks, like everything he came in contact with, he screwed up.

When he made it to the sidewalk on the other side of the road, he stopped and finally looked back. It was now starting to get dark, and he could see the outlinings of the apartment complex. Instead of reminiscing of happy memories, this time he felt nothing.

He kept looking back for a couple seconds before sighing to himself before he started to head down the street. There was one thought that kept coming to his mind and it made him feel better inside.

_I have to keep moving forward.  
_

**A/N****: Wow, my longest chapter ever written that's kind of cool. **

**I have to throw a couple of shout-outs to: MiraclesxFaith, Apollomon x Stingmon and Qinlongfei. **

**Thank you guys, for the reviews and stuff. I think you guys are awesome. So… Thanks again. **

**To you other people: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story. R&R if you want etc.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Odaiba Tales and Beyond**

**Chapter 6**

"Dad, what are you saying?" Davis stood up from the chair and stared at his father with an intense look.

"That we can not give you any money. Try to understand." The older Motomiya responded with a light headshake and tried to meet his son's glare. "We have a tight budget as it is with your grandmother being sick and me getting less hours at work. It's just bad timing and I hate to do this." The older man added.

Davis slumped back down on the chair and laid his forehead on the kitchen table. Davis' eyes fixated on the wooden surface. "But you promised" Davis finally muttered out after a lenghty silence.

"I know son" The older Motomiya placed his hand on his son's head and gently ruffled his hair. Davis sighed before raising his head and facing his father. "I guess I have to get a job then" Davis' followed up by giving his father a smile "I'm going to be okay dad"

"I know you will be, but are you sure that you are done with school?" Davis nodded to his father. "Then I guess I can call some friends and see if they are hiring or know someone that is hiring"

"I would like that dad, I appreciate it" Davis' stood up again and went to go to his room.

"Davis?" His father spoke before Davis had left the kitchen. "Are you sure that you are not mad?"

"Yes dad. Shit happens right?" Davis grinned at his father and shrugged.

"Yes it does, and Davis one more thing." The older Motomiya's smile changed to a stern look.

"What?"

"Watch your language" Davis chuckled and shook his head as he turned away and headed to his room with a smile on his face.

***One day later***

Davis was heading to the park to meet up with Kari and to make peace with her before she would leave for University. It was something that had been building up over the last couple of weeks after their fight, but it had been a gradual one. From apologetic text messages that later turned to similiar phone calls but never had it been face to face.

He felt anxious about it, maybe it was because he knew that this was probably one of the last times he would see her for a long time or maybe it was because of the things that were said the last time they saw eachother. They had not talked about it in any of their texts or calls and he hoped that it would not come up this time around either. That incident had Davis feeling torn, on one hand he knew that it was in the heat of the moment, but on the other hand he did not know how he really felt about Kari. All Davis knew though was that he had to face it and take it as it comes.

Davis spotted the brunette sitting on a bench where they and their friends used to hang out after school. Davis thought back on their times together on that very spot. Even though they had only been seperated for about a month, since T.K left for France, it felt much longer to him. He was not sad anymore about them not being together all the time because Davis knew that he could not stop them from pursuing their own goals and dreams. That thought alone made him proud and happy for them rather than feeling sad and angry about them leaving the place where they had spent all that time together.

Davis gave a quick wave to Kari as he approached her and she did the same in return.

"Hello Kari" The girl scutted over to her right so that the boy could position himself next to her. "Hello Davis" The boy sat down next to her and tried to come up with something to say. He could feel that there was a certain amount of awkwardness hanging in the air which led him to chuckle out louder than intended. Davis eyes wandered away from the girl and he was now staring at the grass covered part beneth the bench.

"What's so funny?" Kari eyes shifted towards him and Davis could feel that was looking at him.

"Nothing, just thought about something funny"

"Okay, what?"

"Nothing"

Davis had not expected the conversation to be so awkward since they had been talking over the phone earlier, but doing it in person seemed like a completely different thing. He puffed out a breath and finally met her eyes with his own.

"Are you mad at me Kari?" The girl shook her head to respond, he understood now that she felt the awkwardness by now too. "Good, that's good" Davis added while he nodded.

"Are you mad at me?" Kari asked, in return Davis placed his hand on Kari's "No, I never could" The two of them then exchamged smiles and Davis removed his hand again.

"Davis?"

"Yes?"

"Is it not kind of surreal that everything is turning out alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"That our dreams are coming true. You are going into the noodle business already and I am going to be a teacher"

"Hopefully"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kari playfully smacked Davis on the arm. He thought back on the conversation he had with his father the day before and contemplated whether or not to tell her about it. Davis had told her about what his plans were prior but he did not what her or anybody else to worry about him. Even if he knew his future was uncertain at the moment, he was going to support his friends in the future endeavours.

"Just kidding around. Someone is sensitive today" Davis grinned at the girl which made her giggle. "So everything is okay between us then?" Davis added.

"Yes, we are okay. I am going to miss you though" Kari's smile slightly faded to a more saddended one. "I am going to miss you too, more than you will ever know" Davis responded with a similar smile and the two of them embraced. The last time they would do that for a long time.

***One week later***

The dreaded month of August came and Davis knew the time to say goodbye to Ken and Kari had come. Ken had returned from home from his grandparents and would leave for Kyoto the week after Kari, but if felt good to have him by his side for one more week.

Davis, Ken and Cody along with Kari's family had gathered outside of the Kamiya's apartment complex. They stood there watching as Mr Kamiya loaded their car with Kari's belongings and other necessities. Kari mother was visibly a bit emotional, while Tai stood and had his arm around his mother, comforting her.

"So this is it" Davis shoved his hands in his pockets shifted his eyes back and forth between the car and Kari, who talking with her mother. "Seems like it" Ken responded which Cody nodded in agreement to.

"Are you ready to go honey?" Mr Kamiya asked before he closed the trunk of the car. Kari nodded and embraced her mother and Tai in a group hug. After the hug Kari went up to the three boys and gave Cody and Ken each a hug. When it was Davis' turn he stopped her by raising his hand from his pocket. "No goodbyes. I'll see you later okay?" Davis grinned at her which made her smile back at him. Kari went and sat down in the front seat, and gave the gathering of loved ones a final wave as the car drove away.

**A/N****: Finished this chapter on my 2 year anniversary as a member on this site. I know it's been awhile since the last chapter, but I have been busy with stuff. I can't promise anything or set a timetable for when the next chapter is being written and posted. I will try and do it as fast as possible. **

**I would also like to thank everybody that have either read, reviewed or favorited this story. You know who you are and I appreciate it a lot. Well… thanks again and hope you enjoyed it. **

**By: The Arn**


End file.
